Rosalie e Emmett na Ilha Esme
by Pequena twilighter
Summary: Hey! Minha primeira fic aqui. Espero realmente que gostem. Para maiores!


— Vamos logo, Emmett! — Rosalie disse saltitando ao meu lado. Sorri e paguei o motorista. Olhei para ele esperando que fosse embora, mas ele olhava minha esposa feito um idiota apaixonado e quando olhou todo seu conjunto, deu um sorriso malicioso.

Agradeci por não ser Edward e não precisar ver o que ele estava pensando ou acabaria com ele ali mesmo. Rosnei, o trazendo a realidade e me juntei a Rosalie, agarrando-a pela cintura e a beijando possessivamente.

— Você é tão sexy quando é possessivo e territorial. — ri e puxei seu lábio inferior com os dentes, a beijando de novo. — ele já foi. — ela sussurrou com os lábios próximos dos meus ainda.

— Eu sei. Gosto de ser possessivo e territorial com o que é meu. Ele estava te olhando do jeito que só eu posso olhar. — ela se afastou e me puxou pela mão até nossa lancha.

Entrei primeiro e carreguei Rosalie para dentro do barco. Peguei nossas malas e soltei a lancha.

— Posso? — ela perguntou com as mãos no volante.

— Me surpreenda. — sentei no banco ao fundo da lancha.

Fiquei admirando ela, suas curvas bem aparentes por causa do vestido curto, os cabelos loiros e o corpo incrível. Pensando bem, se eu estivesse no lugar do motorista também ficaria olhando maravilhado para Rosalie. Aliás, eu já fazia isso.

Ela se virou e começou a vir em minha direção. Sorri imóvel. Ela se sentou no meu colo e passei os braços a sua volta.

Abaixei a alça do seu vestido e beijei seu ombro. Ela puxou meu rosto pelo queixo e me beijou. Uma das minhas mãos subiram um pouco seu vestido e apertaram sua coxa.

— Tenho que voltar. — ela falou um pouco ofegante.

— Agora é minha vez. — eu disse, a colocando sentada no banco e indo para o volante.

Quando peguei o volante, senti seus lábios na minha nuca e respirei fundo.

— O volante Emmett, o volante. — sussurrei tentando diminuir os efeitos dos seus beijos sob mim.

Ela riu e apoiou a bochecha em meu ombro, com as mãos em minha barriga. Sua respiração quente era gostosa em minha pele. Chegamos na ilha. Rose pulou para fora da lancha direto para a areia.

Peguei nossa malas e saí também. Ela abriu a porta e caminhou pela casa. Deixei as bagagens em um canto e a segui.

— Faz muito tempo que não vejo esse lugar. — ela falou olhando tudo.

— Vamos ter tempo para ver tudo. — a agarrei pela cintura. — agora, eu quero quebrar algumas coisas.

— Emmett... — sorri e a beijei. — acho que dessa vez não vão nos perdoar.

— Eles já sabem como somos. E não podem me culpar por querer aproveitar a minha mulher. — desci as mãos de sua cintura chegando perto do seu bumbum.

— Se ficarem bravos... — a interrompi com um beijo.

Comecei a arrastá-la para o sofá. Me sentei e a coloquei sentada em mim. Apertei minhas mãos em sua cintura e acabei rasgando seu vestido.

— Eu adorava esse vestido. — ela falou controlada de olhos fechados.

— Sinto muito, então. — o vestido caiu por sua cintura.

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para rasgar minha camisa em pedaços. Sorri para ela. Gostava daquilo.

Rosalie se levantou e tirou o vestido por completo. Me levantei e a peguei no colo. Subi, indo direto ao quarto azul. Era um quarto feito especialmente para o casal mais barulhento da família. Todos já o chamavam de "o quarto da Rosalie e do Emmett".

Quando chegamos nele, ela se deitou na cama relaxada. Fui para cima dela e não esperei para tirar seu sutiã. O joguei longe com a ansiedade e, sem aviso, encostei minha boca em um dos seios.

Trabalhei ali, sugando e mordendo enquanto Rose se contorcia e gemia embaixo de mim. Fiz o mesmo no outro seio, demorando um pouco mais. Rolamos e acabamos caindo da cama. Não demos a mínima.

Minha esposa começou beijando meu peito, desceu por minha barriga e tirou meu cinto. Em segundos eu estava nu embaixo dela. Sua respiração bateu em meu membro e estremeci. Quando senti seus lábios, prendi os lábios com força para não gemer ou urrar muito alto.

Eram raras as vezes que ela agia daquela forma e quando agia queria me torturar. Senti que não aguentaria mais.

A empurrei e tomei seus seios em minhas mãos quando ela deitou.

— Pelo amor de Deus... — ela ofegava enquanto eu os apertava e massageava.

Apertei seus seios pela base, deixando os bicos rosados empinados. Aquilo me deixou excitado e baixei a cabeça, voltando a sugar um dos seios, agora com fome. Passei a língua no bico enquanto ainda o sugava com desejo.

— Ommm... — ela gemeu enroscando os dedos nos cabelos da minha nuca.

Troquei o seio e suguei com a mesma intensidade. Saboreei sua pele e seus gemidos tão excitado quando ela.

— Emm... Ursão... Oh! — sua voz estava rouca.

Afastei-me dos seios deliciosos e me ergui nos braços para não apoiar o peso nela. Desci até sua feminilidade. Beijei-a como ela tinha feito comigo e ela arqueou o quadril. Continuei a trabalhar, enquanto meu membro parecia latejar.

Parei com a vingança. Ela me puxou e mais uma vez nos rolou. Já era excitante tê-la colada a mim, mas ela rebolando no meu colo tentando nos unir foi demais. Peguei sua cintura e a penetrei. Rosalie fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto eu arqueava o quadril.

— Rose?

— Aham... Ursão! — apertei sua cintura com um espasmo de prazer.

Ergui o tronco e sentei. Ela se segurou nos meus ombros. Fixei minhas mãos em suas costas macias e voltamos a nos mover em sincronia. Juntei forças e levantei, com ela agarrada a minha cintura ainda conectados.

Coloquei-a em cima da mesa de canto e voltamos com os movimentos. Segurei-a por trás dos joelhos para não ficar desconfortável. Rose urrou e deitou as costas sob a mesa. Ela estava perto do orgasmo, eu também.

A madeira da mesa rangia, mas não conseguimos parar. Ela chegou ao orgasmo e voltou a sentar, um sinal que já estava quase em seu limite. Por sorte, meu orgasmo não demorou e saí dela delicadamente.

Peguei-a em meus braços e deitei-a carinhosamente em nossa cama, me deitando logo ao seu lado.

— Não quebramos nada. — falei, olhando o teto.

— Quebrar não, mas olha. — ela apontou para o lugar no chão onde nos torturamos.

Havia marcas de unhas e belos arranhões no piso de madeira. Corri os olhos para a mesa e vi alguns dos parafusos no chão. A parede que ficava quase colada ao móvel, tinha a marca da madeira que tinha batido ali. Vi também que havia penas na cama e no cabelo dela.

— Esmagou um travesseiro? — questionei rindo.

— Logo que chegamos. — ela se espreguiçou, fechando os olhos. Ela me olhou de novo e se ajeitou em meus braços. — talvez a gente nunca consiga deixar um quarto intacto. E talvez seja isso que deixa as coisas melhores.

— É, deve ser. Eu gosto dessa fama de casal barulhento.

— Gosta? — assenti entrelaçando nossas pernas. Ela deitou a cabeça em meu peito.

— Deveria pedir a Alice e Esme para arrumarem um chalé afastado para nós dois. — beijei sua cabeça.

— Para quê?

— Para quando tiver vontade, a gente iria pra lá e faria ou quebraria o que quisesse. — a beijei calmo.

— É uma boa ideia Emm. — ela sorriu.

Afaguei seu cabelo carinhosamente.


End file.
